Doppelgänger
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan are all struggling through their own clan issues, but ThunderClan's problems have only just begun. Birchstar may be a fine leader; strict, loyal, fair, but he won't be for long with his identical twin brother being lured to ThunderClan by warriors of the Dark Forest. How will ThunderClan survive when they can't identify their leader?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Okay this is my new story, kind of a different approach from my usual stories, but this one has a twist! Read to find out more!**

ThunderClan~

Leader: Birchstar- Strong light gray tom with a long scar down the side of his front right leg.

Deputy: Berrystem- Handsome Ginger tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Batflight- Quiet sleek black tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentice: Honeypaw**

Warriors: Blossomcloud- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Brackenfall- Brown and ginger spotted tom

 **Apprentice: Fleecepaw**

Cloudshadow- Black and white tom

Tawnytail- Tortoiseshell and gray she-cat

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with a white muzzle

 **Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Graysplash- Silver tom with a dark gray spot on his forehead

Applenose- Brown tabby she-cat

Rosefall- Gentle golden tabby she-cat

Treesnout- Brown tom with a black muzzle

Nightmoon- Black tom with white ears and tail tip

 **Apprentice: Greenpaw**

Deadeyes- Shaggy golden tom, completely blind

Apprentices: Honeypaw- Pretty thick furred yellow tabby

Fleecepaw- Wiry gray tabby tom

Pinepaw- Yellow tom with black stripes

Greenpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, emerald green eyes

Queens: Redmask- Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with heather-blue eyes, expecting Birchstar's kits.

Dawnpool- Dark tabby she-cat. Mother of Nightmoon's kits: Sunkit- White she-cat. Doekit- Brown she-cat with white spots. Foxkit- Brown tom with a white tail, paws, and muzzle.

Elders: Brindleclaw- Brown she-cat with a black paw

Horsewhisker- Dark gray tom with white speckles

ShadowClan~

Leader: Lionstar- White thick-furred tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Sloetuft- Black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowcloud- Very pale gray, almost white tom with dark amber eyes

Warriors: Wrenflight- Brown she-cat with black flecks

Spiderleap- Dark brown tom

Havenflight- Silver tom with black spots

 **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

Blackshadow- Dark tabby she-cat

Hawktail- White tom with a black and brown striped tail, legs, and face

Yewstalk- Golden tabby she-cat with a black stripe down her back

Whitefoot- Shaggy white tom

Moletail- Dark brown tom with a black tail

Apprentices: Petalpaw- Ginger and white she-cat

Queens: Icefall- Black and white she-cat

WindClan~

Leader: Cinderstar- Pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice: Deerpaw**

Deputy: Dewleaf- Silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: Leafpounce- Dark brown tom

Warriors: Wavecrash- Dark gray she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and belly

Pinkclaw- White tom with no fur on one paw

Thrushwing- Tortoiseshell tom

 **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Wolfmuzzle- Black tom with yellow eyes

Gingerstripe- White she-cat with orange stripes

Ravenflight- Very dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Badgerfoot- Black and white tom

Shadeclaw- White she-cat with black front paws

Apprentices: Deerpaw- Light brown she-cat

Owlpaw- Mottled dark brown tom

Queens: Flowerstem- Pretty dark brown tabby, mother of Pinkclaw's kits: Lightkit- Cream colored she-cat, Houndkit- Gray tom

Elders: Scarface- Matted dark gray tom with several scars on his muzzle and ears

RiverClan~

Leader: Troutstar- Brown tom with black spots

Deputy: Darkpounce- Dark brown tom with strange silver eyes

Medicine Cat: Lichenfoot- Dappled gray she-cat with a twisted foot

 **Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Warriors: Fishsplash- Orange tabby she-cat

Sunpatch- Black tom with ginger patches

Minnowleap- Silver tom

Goldenwhisp- White she-cat with yellow stripes

Addertooth- Brown tom with black stripes

Poppyfall- Gray, orange and white she-cat

Mistpool- Very pale gray she-cat

Timberleap- Brown tom with darker stripes

Squirreltail- Light gray speckled tom with a fluffy tail

Furzeleaf- Light brown tom

Apprentices: Mintpaw- Very pale, almost white she-cat

Queens: Frostfoot- Dark gray she-cat with white paws, expecting Troutstar's kits.

Larkflight- Black she-cat with white chin, underbelly, and tail. Mother of Timberleap's kits, Juniperkit- Mottled ginger tom, Bramblekit- Gray tom with black tabby stripes

Elders: Grasstuft- Light brown tom with a missing ear, and a broken leg

Cats Outside the Clans:

Bear- Strong light gray tom, Birchstar's identical twin

Avery- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Prologue

Bear crept through the bracken, his heart pounding. He wasn't in the wide forest he'd grown up in, but rather in a strange, dark hollow, faintly glowing. Bear glanced around wildly. He had no idea what he was doing here; he was just a rogue. At last, he could make out a tall cat ahead of him. Bear bounded over, and yowled, "What's going on? Where's Avery?"

The stranger was a lean brownish tom, with one black ear and glowing golden eyes. "Avery is asleep, as are you." The tom answered slowly, in a raspy voice.

Bear straightened, "Who are you?"

"I'm glad to see that you _do_ believe in StarClan, that's rare for a rogue." The tom went on as though Bear hadn't spoken, "You have been summoned to the Dark Forest…we need to talk."

"Who are you?" Repeated Bear stubbornly.

The stranger's eyes gleamed slightly, and he snarled, "My name is Antpelt. I brought you here because your brother is a fool!"

Bear flinched, "My brother? Birch?"

A new cat appeared, this time a mottled ginger tom with green eyes. "Birch _star_." The newcomer corrected.

Antpelt nodded, "Greetings Redwillow, glad you could help."

Redwillow grinned cruelly, and went on, "Birchstar is the leader of ThunderClan, but he could never be weaker."

"What? He's sick?" Bear gasped.

Antpelt leaned in, "Dying."

Bear jumped, " _Dying_? You can't be serious!"

Redwillow and Antpelt eyed each other triumphantly, and Antpelt sighed, "I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but if he remains alive he'll go insane and kill his own kits. You _must_ go to ThunderClan, kill him, and take his place as leader!"

Bear shook his head wildly, "Why me? Why can't I just kill him and let the deputy take his place?"

Redwillow snarled, "Because the clan will wonder who killed him and why, but you are his spitting image. Do this and then the clan is yours! You'll have more power than almost all of the cats in the forest! Would you pass that up to be a rogue?"

Bear trembled, "I-It still feels wrong."

Antpelt rolled his eyes, "Maybe he isn't strong enough to be admired, adored, feared, and looked upon as a sign of strength…"

The rogue gazed at his paws for a long pause, before growling, "Okay…I'll do it."

Both toms beamed proudly, pleased that they had won Bear over. Antpelt purred, "Excellent, but there's one more thing…"

"What?" Demanded Bear.

Antpelt flicked his tail and Redwillow raked a single claw down Bear's foreleg. Bear gasped as blood welled out of his new scar, and he realized he must be making a mistake. After a pause, and sitting through the judgmental gazes of Redwillow and Antpelt, Bear's gaze hardened. "I'm ready, tell me what I must do."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Birchstar shakily stepped onto the Rockpile, and rasped, "I want all cats who aren't attending the gathering to go to their dens!"

Dawnpool grabbed her kits and bundled them into the nursery, while the two warriors staying behind trotted off to their nests. "Be back soon." Promised Berrystem.

The ThunderClan leader nodded at the patrol and returned to his nest, sleepily. The tom had been sick for a moon; Batflight couldn't place a diagnosis though. Birchstar began licking his paw and drawing it over his ear, when a sound could be heard. It sounded like a cat very stealthily creeping through the camp. Guessing it was a warrior practicing a battle move, Birchstar shrugged it off. He went back to washing until the sound became louder, the sound of shaky breath was audible too. Birchstar's heart pounded, and he rasped, "Rosefall? Treesnout?"

No response. Tail now twitching violently, Birchstar silently padded to the side of his den, and peeked out. Not a sign of any intruder, and he could hear the faint mews of the kits as they were eased to sleep. Suddenly, a cat stepped in Birchstar's path, and snarled, "Hello brother!"

Birchstar fell back in shock, and he panted, "B-Bear? Is that you?"

Bear padded confidently into the leader's den, and plopped into his brother's nest. "You're looking well, clan life treating you well brother?" Bear purred pleasantly, stretching up his leg to scratch his chin.

The leader shook himself, and stammered, "What are you doing here? You're a rogue, not allowed in clan territory, remember?"

Bear stopped itching, and growled, "Can't I visit my brother? Look! I caught you a mouse!"

Birchstar glanced down at the prey Bear had brought him, a plump rodent that made the leader's mouth water. Bear blinked at him expectantly, and Birchstar sighed, taking a bite. Satisfaction returned to Bear's gaze, and he went on, "I miss you sometimes, so does Avery."

Birchstar closed his eyes, and sighed, "Bear, please leave. This isn't your territory, I'm sure your sister is worried-,"

" _Our_ sister!" Snapped Bear furiously, "Avery is _your_ kin too! You abandoned us!"

Bear leapt to his paws, but before he could make a move Birchstar gasped, "Wait a second, where did that scar come from?"

Birchstar watched curiously as Bear glanced down at the mouse, and the leader realized pain was now rippling through his pelt. Birchstar's heart sunk, as Bear's hateful gaze drifted back to him. "Forgive me brother?"

"What in the name of-," Birchstar began, but suddenly his words choked in his mouth and pain seized him like a claw.

Bear's hateful eyes flickered slightly, as if this wasn't his choice. Birchstar suddenly realized there must be a reason why his brother had a scar on his leg, but by the time he realized this it was too late.

Bear watched in horror as his brother convulsed before lying still. He had seen prey die countless times, but he had never seen a cat, let alone his twin, die at his paws. _What have I done?_ The words hit Bear hard, and he crouched beside his brother, mourning. "Well done!" Hissed Antpelt in Bear's ear.

The rogue slowly took in his new surroundings, realizing that he was in the Dark Forest again. Redwillow, Antpelt, and six other cats sat watching him. "Bear, this is Snowtuft, Silverhawk, Maggottail, Sparrowfeather, Darkstripe and Clawface." Redwillow explained, "They're here to help us."

Darkstripe said nothing, but his haunted eyes flickered with acknowledgement. Clawface flicked his tail at Bear, who asked steadily, "Help us with what?"

Clawface hissed, "You're the leader of ThunderClan now, you'll need just a many lives as your brother had left."

Silverhawk, who seemed almost completely transparent, rasped, "We will give you the lives you need."

Bear cleared his throat and nodded, his heart pounding as Redwillow stepped forward. "I give you a life of battle skills, use it well when you fight those who disrespect you."

Pain seared through Bear like fire, and he panted desperately. Redwillow stepped back, his eyes shining. Snowtuft was next. "I give you a life of hatred, use it when you fight for your clanmates in battle."

Anger seized Bear, and he unsheathed his claws with rage. Snowtuft nodded at him proudly, and stepped back for Silverhawk. The almost deceased tom rasped, "I give you a life of vengeance, use it well against cats who wrong you."

Bear gasped as he remembered his brother's horrified expression, and what he had felt when he had murdered him. Fear? Horror? Betrayal? _No, power!_ Bear told himself. Silverhawk nodded at him before trotting off. Maggottail hissed, "I give you a life of strength, use it well when you fight, and when you hunt."

Bear closed his eyes, and felt the warm blood pumping through his veins. Sparrowfeather excitedly bounced forward, and mewed, "I give you a life of courage, use it when you face tasks you may not want to do, but you must."

Feeling the need to demonstrate his new power, Bear tried to lunge forward, but he suddenly felt glued to the spot. "Don't run." Darkstripe scolded, "I give you a life of dependence. It isn't always up to you and you can trust others."

"What?" Demanded Redwillow in disbelief.

Sparrowfeather reasoned, "It could be used when he must depend on his clanmates for food and shelter."

Redwillow said nothing, but just snorted as Darkstripe retook his place. Clawface growled, "I give you a life of acute senses, use it when you are fighting, hunting, or tracking."

Bear pricked his ears and tasted the air. It was as though the whole world was at his paws, but it only lasted for the briefest of moments. Bear shrugged, he could still hear, see, and smell much better than before. Finally, Antpelt padded over. The tom sighed, "I give you the lives of acceptance and love. Use them well when caring for your clan and your family."

Bear gasped as the anger and ignorance he had been experiencing were pushed away, and calmness swept its gentle touch over him. "I now greet you by your new name, Birchstar!" Yowled Antpelt.

The others took up the cry, "Birchstar! Birchstar! Birchstar!"

Birchstar's eyes shone, and he promised, "I won't let you down!"

As the new leader faded, seven of the eight assembled cats trotted off triumphantly. Antpelt sat for a moment longer, pride and hope swelling through him for the first time in moons. "Why? Why did you of all cats give him those lives?"

Antpelt whipped around as a delicate silver tabby she-cat stepped out of the dead forest. Antpelt's eyes watered, and he whimpered, "I…I've dreamt of this day for many nights my love…"

Ivypool flicked her ears, "Why did you give him those lives?"

Antpelt raised his chin, "For you."

Ivypool's eyes widened, and after a long pause she purred, "Oh my love, I will never forget…"


	3. Chapter 2

Man It has been a while! Sorry for not posting in so long XD still here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Hiding the body had to be a difficult task. Bear glanced down at the body he was now burdened with, and gloomily reminded himself, "The life of courage, use it well when facing tasks you must do."

Sighing, Bear gasped his brother's body, and hauled it out of the den. Panting now, Bear managed to drag it down the Rock Pile, and began carrying it out of the camp. Bear glanced around in hopes of finding a good hiding spot. His eyes fastened onto a spot between two yew bushes, and he thought, _perfect!_

Once he had buried the body, Bear trotted back into the camp, and headed up to his den. He was exhausted now, and worried about facing his new clanmates. _Sleep on it!_ Ordered a voice in Bear's head, and he realized it was Redwillow. Obeying like a hound, Bear sunk into his nest and slept.

"Birchstar! We're back!"

Bear's tired eyes snapped open, and he groggily padded out to greet his clan. Apprentices bounded back to their dens, queens regrouped with the elders, and warriors sifted across the camp searching for changes. Bear hung back, afraid and awkward. How would he fit in with his new clan? _That's Berrystem, your deputy,_ hissed Redwillow, _and your medicine cat Batflight and his apprentice Honeypaw._ Berrystem trotted over, and purred, "You're up! I'm glad to see you're on the road to recovery."

 _Call them together!_ Bear cleared his throat, and began shakily, "Um…Warriors of ThunderClan…I have an announcement to make!"

The cats froze and glanced up at Bear expectantly. The new leader began, "I…I've lost a life battling this disease, but StarClan have healed me! I have lost a life, but I am strong once more!"

Several warriors gasped in horror, but Most of them gazed at the leader admirably. A beautiful dark ginger she-cat with unusual purple eyes yowled, "Birchstar!"

"Birchstar! Birchstar!" The warriors yowled.

As the cats dispersed, the she-cat who had called his name bounded up. For a moment, Bear felt lost in those incredible sapphire eyes. Finally, she purred, "I missed you!"

Bear blushed; he had no idea how Birchstar had been related to this stranger. "W-Who are you?" Bear asked, trying to sound playful.

The she-cat pinned her ears, offended, "You don't recognize your own mate?"

Batflight bounded up, "Don't worry Redmask, he's just recovering from his illness."

Redmask hesitated, before slowly nodding, "Very well, but he'd better not act this way when he's a father!"

Bear's heart sunk, knowing he had just condemned his unborn kin to a fatherless life. Redmask gazed over at him, "Can I share your nest tonight?"

The leader blushed, "O-Of course!"

Redmask twined their tails, "I've really missed you!"

Bear purred and leaned into her embrace. Batflight shifted his weight uncomfortably, and he murmured, "I'll go sort through my herbs…"

Redmask purred, "C'mon, I'm exhausted!"

Bear nodded and followed his brother's mate into the leader's den. "The gathering was a nightmare." The queen began, "WindClan have greencough, RiverClan have a famine, and ShadowClan are seeking out an advantage. Berrystem represented us well though, Lionstar tried to trick him but he was too clever, and besides, he knows not to make you cross!"

Bear chuckled, "Sounds like I missed out on a good time!"

Redmask gazed at him thoughtfully, "Yes…strange. You're never normally this cheerful."

"Um…I'm not?" Bear squirmed.

The queen straightened, "I-I'm sorry, it's not my place to say that I was just…I must leave."

Bear jumped to his paws, "What? Why?"

Redmask filed out of the den, "Yes, yes, Brindleclaw and I have some catching up to do."

"Well…yes of course." Bear surrendered, slightly irritated.

His heart sank though as he watched Redmask pin her ears and scurry over to the elders. _Good work! You've asserted yourself as leader!_ Praised Redwillow. Bear sighed, "But I feel really very bad for her."

 _Fool!_ Spat the voice angrily, _you treat her a thousand times kinder than your idiot brother ever did! He sent her to her nest every night, and when he found out she was expecting he just shrugged!_ Bear gasped in shock, "W-What if she recognizes me?"

Redwillow appeared, and snapped mockingly, "W-W-What? C-C-Cat got your tongue?"

"Enough!" Snarled Antpelt as he jumped out beside the tom. "You aren't doing too badly, but keep in mind your brother was as strict as Tigerstar!"

Bear echoed, "Tigerstar?"

Redwillow cuffed Antpelt, "You swore never to mention his name!"

Bear snarled, " _Who's_ name?"

"Nothing…I-It's nothing." Antpelt went on hurriedly, "It doesn't matter now. You need to focus. Now, who should you wage war on first?"

"What?"

Redwillow rolled his eyes, "You _are_ a weakling! Look it's a simple choice, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan?"

Antpelt pointed out, "WindClan are the weakest, we should attack them."

Bear shook his head, "What in the name of StarClan are you talking about? Our clan is strong, shouldn't we focus on keeping our cats healthy?"

Suddenly, a cat called, "Birchstar?"

Antpelt instantly faded, and Redwillow hurriedly snarled, "Remember the life I gave you!"

Once both cats were gone, Honeypaw entered the den. "Oh there you are!" The apprentice purred, "Batflight wanted me to check on you before you went to sleep…Well I guess I can head out now, goodnight!"

Bear closed his eyes, and remembered the life Redwillow had given him. "Goodnight and thank you."


	4. Chapter3

**Woohoo! Okay this is when the action** ** _really_** **starts, and the insanity.**

Chapter 3

Bear awoke early, his head pounding. He had endured so much over the past half moon, and it was just beginning to catch up to him. "Good morning!" Called Redmask as Bear trotted into the camp.

Bear nodded, "Morning."

Redmask's eyes stretched wide with hope, and she smiled. Bear jumped as a voice behind him asked, "Birchstar, you okay?"

Bear whirled around to face Berrystem. "I'm fine…I was about to go hunting."

Berrystem nodded, "Okay, I'll get Tawnytail and Applenose to go with you."

"I was actually intending to head out alone…"

"With all due respect Birchstar, Batflight has ordered that you be accompanied by a warrior at all times. You're still recovering from…from whatever your sickness was." Berrystem pointed out.

Sighing, Bear nodded and waited for his two warriors to follow him out of the camp. "Leaf-bare will be over soon." Observed Applenose.

Fluffing up her fur, Tawnytail sniffed, "Not soon enough!"

Bear asked, "Would you say it's been a hard wint-…I mean leaf-bare?"

Tipping her head, Applenose mused, "No…I wouldn't say that."

"You should know Birchstar." Added Tawnytail.

Bear puffed out his chest, and sighed, "Let's hunt."

Shrugging, Applenose crouched and followed the scent of a shrew. Bear glanced up at the trees and jumped at the sight of Redwillow. The StarClan tom's eyes were dark slits, and he was crouched observing Bear. "Everything okay Birchstar?" Asked Tawnytail submissively.

Redwillow snarled, "We're watching you Bear, you're never alone!"

Bear jumped, and Applenose pressed, "Is something wrong?"

"I…I'm fine." The leader trembled as he realized the others couldn't see or hear Redwillow.

Narrowing her eyes, Tawnytail continued to Applenose, "Anyways I'll be moving to the nursery soon."

Applenose smiled, "Really? Who's the lucky tom?"

"Cloudshadow."

As the pair of she-cats padded away, Bear felt slightly saddened. Despite his attempts, he felt no connection with Redmask. What had Birchstar done to her? When they each had a piece of prey, the patrol returned to the camp. Berrystem was organizing the sun-high patrol, and Redmask was lying outside of the nursery sunning herself. Bear smiled, and brought his crow to her. "Hope you're hungry."

Redmask jumped, and gasped, "Oh Birchstar thank you! How in the name of StarClan did you catch it?"

"Well I-," Bear was about to speak when he spotted Redwillow pacing impatiently outside of his den. "I'll tell you in just a moment."

As Bear padded away, he winced as he heard Redmask telling Dawnpool, "He's been so obsessed going in and out of that den of his since he recovered from that illness…I wonder if he's alright."

"Hurry up Bear!" Redwillow snatched Bear's attention back to reality, "We have much to discuss."

Bear bounded inside, where Antpelt, Silverhawk, Snowtuft, and Redwillow were waiting. Silverhawk began, "Are we all here? Good. Bear, we have planned a way to safely trigger a war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"But why?" Bear pressed, "You still haven't told me!"

Redwillow snapped, "Don't question it!" He paused and regained his composure, "I want to see Lionstar die. He is kin to Snowbird, and that stupid she-cat tried to kill me alongside Blackstar."

Bear opened his mouth but suddenly a new tom appeared. This one was a large, well-muscled gray and white tom with hefty paws. "Am I late?"

Silverhawk nodded at him, "Greetings Thistleclaw." He nodded at a scar on the newcomer's shoulder, "I see you still have a mark from our old training sessions."

Thistleclaw snapped, "At least I'm going to live longer than you old tom!"

"Enough. We are here to discuss a war." Snowtuft interrupted.

Thistleclaw hesitantly lowered his head. "Now then, Clawface and Sparrowfeather are scouting ShadowClan territory. They both carry ShadowClan scent, making it hard to distinguish between the dead cats and the living." Silverhawk smiled at his own genius.

Redwillow agreed, "It's nearly impossible to tell them apart. Tomorrow Silverhawk and Mapleshade will go to ThunderClan and scout for vulnerable sections of the territory. Bear, your job to lead them through the territory."

Bear gulped. He barely knew the land, but he decided he would look around after the meeting. Antpelt nodded, "With any luck, the clans will destroy themselves."

Shocked, Bear demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's high time we were avenged!" Spat Thistleclaw, "WindClan and RiverClan are next!"

Bear retorted, "If the clans die, won't they find and kill you?"

Silverhawk rose to his paws, "Who would tell them we were responsible? Certainly not _you_?" His gaze melted into one of rage as Bear shifted uncomfortably, "We gave you eight lives! You owe us everything!"

"Leave us." Antpelt's voice rose above the others'. "I will speak with the leader of ThunderClan alone."

Redwillow snapped, "I'm not going anywhere! You may have found him, but I helped both of you every step of the way!"

Hesitantly, Antpelt sighed, "No. This is for his ears only."

With a roar of defiance, Redwillow leapt on Antpelt. Suddenly, a silver and white she-cat, with stars on her pelt appeared. "No!" She screeched, and leapt on Redwillow.

Thistleclaw leapt over and dragged her off. Redwillow pinned Antpelt, and spat, "You were allied with this StarClan cat the whole time!"

Silverhawk's face was somber, and he snarled, "He must pay for this betrayal. Redwillow, the pleasure is yours."

"Gladly." Spat Redwillow, and he slit Antpelt's throat.

The She-cat wailed, "N-No!" As she began to fade, she whimpered, "Antpelt…"

Sparrowfeather rasped, "Find her, and kill her!"

Three of the five remaining StarClan cats vanished. Redwillow growled, "This changes nothing! Be ready for when Silverhawk and Mapleshade visit you tomorrow."

The mottled orange tom faded, and Antpelt was left choking on his own blood. He managed to croak, "L-Leave…Leave ThunderClan…There is nothing left but evil…"

He gasped as his eyes glazed, and he faded. Bear's eyes widened with shock, but suddenly he felt a cat behind him. "No, you're not leaving yet. There is still so much to do."

Whirling around, Bear found himself face-to-face with a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Her amber eyes burned into his pelt, and she sneered, "Afraid? Don't worry. By the time this is finished, you will have more to fear than me."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bear slowly blinked open his blue eyes. He was lying in the center of the forest, blood welling from the scar on his head. The she-cat from the night before had tormented him, all the while telling him to forget anything Antpelt had told him. Snowtuft had been there too, but only to frame ShadowClan. Just as he was beginning to awaken, he spotted the she-cat again. "Tell anyone and you're in for another one of our 'sessions'." She warned.

Suddenly afraid, Bear croaked, "Y-Yes ma'am."

The she-cat smiled, and faded with Snowtuft. Suddenly, the sound of pawsteps became audible, and the familiar face of Redmask appeared. "Birchstar!" She screeched in shock.

Batflight growled, "Get back!"

After examining him, Batflight rose to his paws, "There's ShadowClan scent on him."

Redmask gasped, "T-Those mouse-brained…pieces of fox-dung!"

"Calm yourself, his wounds will heal easily enough." Batflight soothed.

The three other cats on patrol, Berrystem, Applenose, and Cloudshadow, began searching the forest. Bear rose to his paws, and groaned, "I…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Batflight shook his head in disbelief, "You took quite a beating! Who did it to you?"

Bear decided to play dumb, "I…I didn't know her name…" That wasn't a lie after all.

Batflight pressed, "What did she look like?"

"I…I don't remember." Bear stammered.

Redmask intervened, "Leave him, he's still weak."

Bear straightened, "I'm fine."

He turned and padded to where Berrystem and Applenose where standing. On the other side of the ShadowClan border, a ginger and white she-cat lay on her side. Out of the bushes bounded three ShadowClan warriors, and behind them a slow older tom. Berrystem hissed in his ear, "Great, Sloetuft, Blackshadow, and Hawktail. The three most loyal cats in all of ShadowClan."

Bear raised his chin, accepting the challenge. A black tom with amber eyes looked up, and spat, "Birchstar! You ThunderClan cats dared to attack Petalpaw!"

"What?" Snarled Applenose, "Don't think for a second we had anything to do with this!"

Berrystem offered, "We found Birchstar wounded just over there…could it be rogues?"

The pale gray tom from before looked up at the others, and rasped, "Petalpaw…didn't make it."

Letting out a wail, the black she-cat collapsed beside the dead apprentice. A white tom with a brown striped tail and points comforted, "I know she fought well to the end Blackshadow. I'm sorry you lost your only daughter."

Trembling with rage, Blackshadow spat, "She has ThunderClan scent on her!"

"Well there was ShadowClan scent on Birchstar!" Retorted Berrystem.

Sloetuft shifted uncertainly for a moment, his eyes betraying the fact that he was just as confused as Bear. "Lionstar will hear of this." Sloetuft growled. "Snowcloud, you and Hawktail bring Petalpaw back to the camp."

He then turned and gently led Blackshadow away. Snowcloud's eyes snapped back up to Bear, and the Medicine Cat shot him a hateful and accusing glare.

"Birchstar, it wasn't your fault."

Bear glanced up from his paws at Redmask. The queen was standing at the entrance to his den, her eyes clouded with worry. Bear tilted his head, "W-What?"

Redmask padded inside, and awkwardly licked his cheek, "You wouldn't kill an apprentice."

Bear rose to his paws, "Thank you…but just one question. Why are you always so nervous around me?"

"B-Because you usually push me away…" Her eyes narrowed, "But lately you've been…different."

Bear suddenly self-conscious asked, "Is it a good different?"

Redmask curled up beside him in his nest, "It's a very good different."

Bear and Redmask fell asleep side-by-side, but as the moon reached its height, a scuffling sound from outside woke Bear. His heart pounding, he glanced outside. The tortoiseshell she-cat and Snowtuft were grappling against each other, angrily spitting and biting. Redmask awoke too, and yawned, "What's wrong?"

"You need to leave." Bear hissed.

Redmask opened her mouth to speak, but left without a word. Bear turned back to the fighting cats, and yowled, "Stop!"

Redwillow padded out of the shadows, and hissed, "Why? We were just getting started!"

The camp disappeared and was replaced by the shadowy dark forest Bear had first met Antpelt in. Bear demanded, "Why are you fighting? You're supposed to be allies!"

"Yes we are…" Silverhawk agreed as he padded out from behind a cedar with Sparrowfeather.

Sparrowfeather and Silverhawk were dragging a she-cat with them. The same silver and white she-cat that had caused Antpelt's death. "Who is she?" Demanded Bear.

Redwillow raised his hackles, "I remember her! She is related to the four!"

"Of course she is."

The snarl came from Thistleclaw. His gaze was dark, and he looked angered. "Her name is Ivypool. She is Dovewing's sister, Firestar's great niece, and she was Hawkfrost's favorite. Until of course she betrayed him and Bramblestar finished him off, the weakling…but anyhow she must die for this betrayal."

The tortoiseshell she-cat released Snowtuft, and smiled, "The pleasure would be mine."

Silverhawk held the she-cat down, and nodded at the she-cat, "Do what you do best Mapleshade."


	6. Chapter 5

**Mapleshade Returnsss! Okay so Mapleshade I always found very interesting because of how complex her character was. Also shun me for messing up and forgetting that Antpelt was killed again DX Forgive me? Oh and Bear hardly knew his brother, and Antpelt/Redwillow told him his brother wasn't gonna make it. That's why he killed Birchstar Goldenwing is Loki'd :)**

Chapter 5

Bear tilted his head, _so, her name is Mapleshade…_ The familiar sick feeling of dread overtook Bear as Mapleshade's blood-hungry golden eyes locked onto him. "No, I think Bear should do this."

Thistleclaw scoffed, "The mortal? Come _on_ Mapleshade, he doesn't have the guts."

Mapleshade snapped, "Well he should if he's who you say he is!" She whipped around to face Redwillow, "This was your and Antpelt's chance to prove yourselves, let's see if you weren't a waste of my time."

She beckoned Bear forward, who hesitantly padded over. He glanced down at Ivypool, who cowered in fear. It was the deep sense of dread, and the ominous expression of terror worn by Ivypool that scared Bear. He suddenly realized he was more scared than she was. Growing impatient, Mapleshade added, "She will eventually fade, like the rest of us. Once there is no one left to remember us, we're gone…forever. It's a grueling, hard, and very painful. You'd be doing her a favor."

Bear felt sick. He knew he no longer carried the gentle life of Antpelt, but deep inside there was still Darkstripe's meaningfulness. Turning to face the others, Bear growled, "No. I'm not going to kill her."

Mapleshade's eyes widened slightly, but she just snarled, "Then we'll kill you instead. Scenting your corpse with ShadowClan would be more than enough need for a war."

Thistleclaw spat, "Are you mad? We need him alive!"

"Bear is right. No cat will die today."

The clear, sensible voice came from Darkstripe. The warrior stepped out from the shadows, and stood tall above the others. He growled, "You think I'm a weakling; a miserable loner who knows no pain…"

His usually dark eyes were now bright like pools of hope, "But I lived long enough to see the Tiger fall…to see the Fire burn brightly above the others. I thought I hated that kittypet…but I only hated him because Tigerstar hated him."

Beginning to laugh, almost manically, Darkstripe spat, "And, and you want to know why I followed him? Because the truth is I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't face the Fire alone; I thought only the strength of a Tiger would save me, but in the end I was alone again. I felt helpless, and I thought the Tiger _wanted_ me to be alone. I thought he wanted for me alone to stand against the Fire, but I was wrong. Fire kills Darkness. I waited in the shadows for moons…waited and waited for some proof that the Darkness wasn't alone, but what arose? Nothing! Nothing that could convince me that I was not alone!"

While he was speaking, Bear noticed Ivypool had been left unattended. He silently crept over, and began to lead her away. Darkstripe continued, "So what did I do when this was found by the young traitor and the desperate Willow? I hoped, I dreamed, and I prayed to StarClan!"

Mapleshade's eyes had grown sharp and hateful, like the eyes of a mad dog. She rose to Darkstripe's height, and growled, "I have lived longer than you have. I alone have known and fought against extreme pain, true cruelty and betrayal. None of you have ever suffered true pain, but I have." She unsheathed her claws, "And you will never live to see anything again!"

She leapt and dug her claws into Darkstripe's throat. The tom gasped and writhed about like a snake, but it was too late. He gasped, and just before he faded, Bear could see the bright warmth of fire and hope that danced in the dead tom's eyes. Once he was gone, Mapleshade leapt onto a huge log, and yowled, "Warriors of the darkness come forward, for I am you new leader!"

Suddenly, a scrawny yet well-muscled brown tom with a scar on his face bounded out of the shadows. Thistleclaw nodded at him, "Clawface…Molepelt?"

A small black tom with a bushy pelt hesitantly padded out of the shadows. Behind him, a few other cats followed. Silverhawk suddenly smiled, "Sharpfang! Burrtooth! Goldtail!"

Sharpfang was a heavily scarred dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, while Burrtooth was a battered, sturdy dark brown tom. Goldtail was a pretty white she-cat with small golden flecks. Another tom appeared. This one was an ugly mangy half-breed, with the wiry pelt of a WindClan cat, but his paws were huge, suggesting he was part ShadowClan. His one eye gleamed, and he rasped, "Mapleshade?"

Mapleshade turned and guessed, "Oneshadow?"

The one-eyed tom dipped his head. Bear panicked, he turned to Ivypool, and ordered, "Run back to wherever you came from."

Ivypool hesitated before turning and bounding away. Turning back, Bear noticed Mapleshade had finished an exchange with a small gray she-cat, and had turned to look at Bear. "Birchstar, get over here." She ordered.

Thistleclaw had grown impatient, "This really isn't your place Mapleshade, who put you in charge anyways?"

"Idiot, she was going to be leader if she hadn't had kits." Silverhawk silenced him.

Mapleshade went on, "My friends, the time has come to seek revenge!"

Bear scuttled over to the side of the log, and listened to his 'leader'. "The four may have defeated us once, but they're dead now! We are all that's left, and it's our time to thrive." The almost completely faded she-cat went on, "I am old. I probably won't survive to see another season, that is why we must make this one count! Thistleclaw, since you seem so keen I am naming you deputy."

Thistleclaw leapt up to Mapleshade, and promised, "I will fight with all I have left Mapleshade."

The new leader nodded, and commanded, "Bear, get up here."

Nervously, Bear leapt up beside her. He couldn't help but blush as he noticed cats admiring his rippling muscles. Mapleshade nodded at him, "This is Bear. He is Birchstar's identical twin, and our ticket to revenge! He is the current leader of ThunderClan, and he will lead ThunderClan to battle with ShadowClan."

Thistleclaw prodded Bear, "Say something."

"Um…Warriors of…this forest…I will strive to serve you all, and our leader, Mapleshade…" Bear awkwardly sat in silence.

Goldtail, who had been watching him intently, took up the cry, "Bear! Bear!"

The warriors chanted his name in unison. Mapleshade went on, "Tomorrow, we attack ShadowClan!"

The warriors yowled their agreements, and bounded into the shadows. Bear remained with Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Silverhawk, and Redwillow. Mapleshade yawned, "Be ready for tomorrow Bear."

She leapt down with Silverhawk and padded after the others. Thistleclaw hesitantly turned and padded the other way. Redwillow snarled, " _I_ should've been chosen to be deputy! I'm going to live for much longer after all! Thistleclaw will be gone by the time green-leaf returns."

Bear sighed, "Yes be older cats tend to have more experience…"

Redwillow leapt and pinned him, "Think you're special? Just because Mapleshade gave a speech about you and your name got chanted? Well you know what I think? I think-,"

"Redwillow! Get out of here." Snapped Goldtail as she padded out of the shadows.

Hesitantly, Redwillow stalked away. Goldtail rested her softer eyes on Bear, and murmured, "I saw you the day Redwillow and Antpelt brought you here…I thought it was strange that you would willingly kill your brother."

Bear raised his chin, "They told me he was sick…I thought I was doing him a favor…"

Goldtail shook her head, "They lied Bear, he only had a cough He would have lived for generations."

Bear's eyes widened, and he gasped, "You mean…I murdered a cat who could have grown to be a legend?"


End file.
